


The hearing

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Self-deception [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Guilt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Daniel knows this is a mistake. There is no need to talk between them. Since that afternoon, Johnny has not done anything weird or has tried to approach him either. However, in a few days, they will have to see each other in front of the jury of the Reseda karate tournament, and Daniel wants to avoid any surprises that day.They have to talk.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Self-deception [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936246
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	The hearing

**Author's Note:**

> After the first one, I had this idea and wanted to write it. I will write a second chapter for this fic. I know what I want to write but I need some time to put everything in order.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes you will find!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Next morning, Johnny acts like it is a normal day. He doesn't expect Daniel to appear at his door. Johnny takes a shower and gets ready for the day. He doesn't allow himself a second d to dwell on what happened last night. He knows better than that. Therefore, uses work as a distraction. It feels nice to be preparing things for his students. Miguel comes early that day to help him with his presentation and defence of his dojo. Johnny is happy with his speech, the idea was his, but Miguel helped him to be more articulate while sharing it. No more stupid fights with Daniel, they can create a new era now. They have two good dojos with a healthy rivalry if they put their minds into it. Johnny is sure of that and maybe, after the presentation, they could talk.

They won't talk about what happened yesterday, of course, but they can talk about the resolution of the jury and what they will do in the future. Johnny wants to start having a relationship with Daniel without arguing constantly and this is his chance. After tasting the man, Johnny doesn't want to go back to the beginning. They won't be friends but they can be something else than enemy or rivals. It would be nice. Johnny is tired of fighting all the time to survive. He focuses on the presentation and his students. They are great kids in general but some of them need to work a little bit more to understand that power doesn't mean torturing others.

Two days later he sees Daniel's car passing, Johnny wants to believe he was there because he was trying to find the courage to ask for what Johnny promised him. That night, Johnny feels like an idiot while waiting and desiring Daniel to come.

He doesn't, obviously.

Johnny sighs before going to bed drinking a beer. He is a bit dizzy because the alcohol and horny, thus, he touches himself with Daniel's name coming through his lips. It is stupid, Johnny is well aware of how stupid he is being. Wanting Daniel is a mistake, being open about his fantasies is a mistake. Everything is easier when he denies what he wants.

Nothing good has ever come from wanting anything.

John knows it.

However, he never listens to himself and ends doing exactly the opposite of what he should.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Daniel knows it is a mistake. There is no need to talk between them. Since that afternoon, Johnny has not done anything weird or has tried to approach him either. However, in a few days, they will have to see each other in front of the jury of the Reseda karate tournament, and Daniel wants to avoid any surprises that day. They have to talk. Daniel has to tell him that what happened was nothing, it meant nothing, just a mistake. And Daniel has to tell Johnny that. There is no need but Daniel has to see him… Daniel wants to see johnny again and tell him…

Daniel sighs and looks at Johnny’s door.

This is a mistake.

However, Daniel knocks and the moment the door is opening, he comes inside pushing Johnny. He murmurs a simple sorry that doesn't sound like an honest apology. He doesn't want anyone to know he is here. "We need to talk." It is the first thing he says with a steady voice, trying to sound calm and in control. Johnny is wearing some old trousers and a Metallica shirt. He has been training and his muscles are more defined, Daniel couldn't appreciate that the other night. He never gave himself the time to look at Johnny properly. And now it is too late to not see how tone up his body really is.

'Hello to toy too." Johnny says closing the door and facing him. "It's nice to see you..." Johnny stops and looks at the watch on his mobile screen. It is late, Daniel doesn't want to hear what time it is. He wasted a lot of time sitting on his car, trying to reunite the courage to come here to talk. And now, it is too late.

"I know the time." He cuts the other. "But this is important." Johnny crosses his arms and leans his shoulder on the door. He seems confident and relaxed and Daniel is sure he made a huge mistake coming here. The dojo was a safer place than his house... What was he thinking...? Johnny's words echo on his mind.

I'm going to give you a taste of what you could get.

"The hearing is in three days and..." Daniel doesn't know how to finish the sentence without talking about what happened the other day, so the sentence floats unfinished in the air.

"Relax Danielle." Johnny decides to talk after a long and thick silence. "There is no need to worry about that." There is mockery in his voice but Johnny is trying not to sound serious. "I knew what I was gonna say a week ago. What happened..." He doesn't finish the sentence, but he smirks at Daniel how looks slightly uncomfortable but undoubtedly aroused. "It didn't change anything."

Daniel sighs relieved. If this is what he really wanted to talk about, this is the moment to leave the apartment. However, he doesn't move. Daniel wants to say it was a one-time thing, just to make things clear between them. Daniel opens his mouth but doesn't make a sense. He remembers how Johnny's hands on his crotch felt. His lips on his skin, kissing him, licking him. He clenches his fits and tries to find the words.

It was a mistake.

What we did was a mistake.

It was a one-time mistake.

The words are there, but Daniel doesn't find the strength to pronounce them.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" Johnny test the waters. Daniel gulps but remains in a tense silence. Johnny knows what that means and what he is thinking. He takes a step and closes the distance between them just enough to make Daniel more nervous but without scaring him too much. This is like the beginning of a karate fight; the first seconds when he is studying his opponent before attacking him. It is a delicate moment. Johnny can't attack too soon or wait too much. "Or are you thinking about my proposition?" He asks and leans on Daniel. He feels his breathing collapsing against his lips. "The proposal stands." He adds. Johnny puts his hands on his shoulders and guides him to his couch.

Daniel sits still in silence. He has to stop this. He just has to say no. Johnny kneels in front of him. His hands are resting on his thighs. Suddenly, Daniel feels too hot. He can't breathe. Without thinking, he unbuttons the two upper buttons of his shirt. Johnny moves his hands and they end dangerously near to his crotch. His breathing fastens and Daniel has to fight to control it. He should say no...

"Do want to feel the best blowjob of your fucking life?" Johnny asks with a confident smirk on his thin lips. And he relishes on the words and the reaction they provoke on Daniel. Johnny unfastens his belt and unzips his pants. "Tell me, Daniel, do you wanna...?"

"Yes," Daniel says eagerly. He doesn't think about what he is saying. He should say no but doesn't want to. He wants this. He wants to feel Johnny's mouth on his dick. "Yes, yes..." Daniel wants to let Johnny do whatever he wants. "Please Johnny." He can't control what it is coming through his lips and he begs for this. He asks Johnny to suck his dick, to make him feel alive. Daniel buries the shame and guilt that should be eating him alive right now and begs Johnny to suck his dick.

It would have been so easy to say no.

But he never dares to pronounce the word.

And Daniel answer ‘yes’ every time Johnny asks him if he wants to have the best blowjob of his fucking life.

Johnny frees his dick and smiles at Daniel before licking his cock. Daniel feels his wet tongue going up and down slowly; making his dick twitches every time. Daniel is ashamed for how fast his dick is erected and all his body is burning, wanting more. It shouldn't be that easy, but Daniel has desired this the moment Johnny told him the words, the moment Johnny made the promise that other night. Daniel lied to himself when he came here. He never had the intention of telling Johnny that what happened, would never happen again. That was just a stupid excuse to take the first step to an uncontrollable situation.

"Oh god..." Daniel gasps when Johnny engulfs his dick completely with no previous warning. His mouth his hot and wet. And his tongue feels amazing against his skin. Daniel opens more his legs and leaves more space for Johnny to work on him. Two seconds later, his hands are buried on his golden hair.

Daniel is trying to control his body, his reactions but he is failing. Johnny knows what he is doing down there. His lips are closed around his dick and the pace is slow and torturous for Daniel who wants more. And Johnny, sometimes, stops at the tip of his cock to lick it, making pressure with his tongue that makes circular movements. Daniel doesn't want to ask for more but Johnny is taking his time and Daniel... He is so aroused. Daniel is ashamed for how aroused he is right now knowing Johnny is the one sucking his throbbing dick.

Johnny frees the cock and takes a long breath and looks at Daniel whose eyes are shining with pleasure. He puts grabs his dick with his hand and goes up and down. "Do you like it?" He asks even though he knows the answer too well. Daniel tries to control his breathing and opens his mouth to answer but he can't. Johnny teases the other a little bit. "Do you want me to stop?" And the moment he finishes the question he releases Daniel's dick.

"No..." Daniel gasps looking at Johnny.

"So... do you want me to...?" Johnny never has the chance to finish the sentence. Daniel is nodding frantically with his head.

"Yes... yes, I want you. Please." Johnny smiles at Daniel and keeps moving his hand that is sticky with Daniel's pre-come.

"Of course, you want me." Daniel's word choice has been delightful for Johnny who savours the momentary victory over his shame and guilt. He leans on and starts licking his dick at the tip. He makes pressure on the tip and feels the way Daniel's body trembles and how much he wants to control himself but Johnny doesn't let him.

He keeps working on his dick and tastes the pre-come that is starting to drip. Johnny takes the cock on his mouth and moves up and down. He hears Daniel moaning with pleasure, not trying to hide them. He enjoys the moment, the sound coming from Daniel's mouth, the smell of sex mixed with his cologne, the heat... Johnny feels Daniel's fingers going down his hair, they are warm and move hesitantly without daring to grab his hair hard even though he wants it. Johnny sucks harder at every second, noticing the changes in his body, the wanting and repression in every moan and strangle move that his hands make. Johnny is loving this, loving how much Daniel is loving this too.

He will come back.

He will.

Johnny tells himself. He stops one second to look at Daniel's numb dark eyes and smile, before going back to suck his dick.

Daniel sees Johnny's smile and his body burns at the vision. He can see his lips shinning with his saliva and what it seems pre-come. All his body tenses and Daniel knows, and accept for a second, that he will come back to this house, to Johnny. The thought lasts for a second before he dismisses and buries it deep down. He can't come back here. He mustn't. He doesn't want to, Daniel lies in his head while moaning louder.

His body burns.

His body wants more and what is worse, Daniel wants more. He calls Johnny, he begs Johnny for more. He can't think, he can't control what he says and Daniel keeps calling Johnny's name. He feels something like electricity spreading through all his body. He tries to warn Johnny. He is about to come. Daniel calls him but never finishes the sentence, the warning. This is too much. He is too good. "I'm... I can't... oh god Johnny..." He tries to form a coherent sentence but he can't articulate the words. "I'm... Johnny... I'm..." Daniel fights and tries not to come on his mouth, but Johnny goes faster and makes pressure on the tip.

Daniel cums hard.

Johnny tastes his semen, bitter and salty. He frees his cock that is still throbbing and dripping. He looks at Daniel who seems mesmerized by him. Johnny smirks and cleans his chin with his hand. He licks his upper lip after. He never stops smiling at Daniel who is trying to control his breathing fruitlessly. Johnny takes his t-shirt and uses to as a towel on his face to remove what it lasts of his semen.

Daniel is dizzy and his eyes are numb. He feels Johnny's hands cupping his face to pull it until his lips collapse. They are hot and sour. Daniel deepens the kiss aroused by the fact he is tasting himself on Johnny's mouth.

Johnny lengthens the contact as much as possible. He breathes through Daniel. He kisses him desperately, knowing what is going to happen the moment this is over. Daniel has to leave in a hurry with shame. He has to feel bad for what he has done and Johnny has to let him go. It is all a play and he has to go along with it. Nevertheless, Johnny can try to enjoy presence for some more seconds. He can kiss him hard and rough and make him moan. He can leave Daniel aroused and yearning for more.

The moment they break contact, Daniel looks at Johnny and it is like awakening from a dream. Daniel shivers and for a second he doesn't move. He has to go. However, Johnny puts his hands on his chest. "Feel free to come whenever you want." Daniel moves his head and looks at his watch. It is late. He bites his lower lip and hesitates. He remembers how it felt having Johnny inside him, his fingertips touching his skin, his saliva leaving a trace... he could have all that again.

He could...

He stands up as fast as possible and tucks his shirt before zipping his pants to look as presentable as possible. He brushes his hair with his hand nervously. He could stay longer, he knows he could but he mustn't. He has to go home. Johnny sits on the couch with his legs open in a suggestive pose. "I need to go."

For a moment, Daniel thinks Johnny is going to try to stop him and prays for that to...

Happen.

Not happen.

Daniel doesn't know what he wants right now. But he knows, he really knows. He wants an excuse. However, Johnny doesn't move and lets him go to the door. Daniel grabs the handlers and it is then when Johnny moves and goes to where he is. He puts his hand over his and opens the door. "I'll see you in the hearing." A quick kiss and then, Daniel is walking to his car, not knowing how he got out of the house.

He looks back one second and sees Johnny watching him. He is not smiling or looking confident. He is just there, watching him go in silence and kind of... sad. Or that is what Daniel believes for a second because suddenly, he is waving with a smug smile and Daniel doubts what he saw a moment ago.

This was a mistake.

Coming here was a mistake and the worst part is he knew that but came anyway. He starts the car and leaves.

Johnny observes him from the door. Daniel will come back, there is no doubt about that. That is not the problem, the real problem is how much Johnny wants that to happen. He goes inside his apartment and goes to bed with a beer on his hand. This is what he wants, what he can have and even though it is not enough…

It is enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> To think I wanted to write just a simple and easy PWP with no angst or anything complicated... I have a problem and I can't fight against the need of writing angst almost all the time.
> 
> Sorry, Daniel. Sorry, Johnny for doing this to you.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
